MC 30 Frigate
BACKGROUND The MC30c frigate was a class of Mon Calamari-designed warship, utilized by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. It was considered one of the most powerful mid-level ships used in the war. MC30c frigates utilized proton torpedoes to bombard larger enemy starships in combat. In addition to this, it was also one of the fastest ships of its type. It featured several proton torpedo launchers as well as turbolaser batteries. The largest weakness of the ship was that it had very light armor. The weapons it carried were strong enough to threaten most capital ships, but if heavy fire was concentrated on the frigate, it would most likely be destroyed. It was also apparently common for these vessels to utilize cluster bombs that would damage enemy targets around the frigate. The cluster bombs were intended as a last defense against fighters and bombers. They proved very effective against tight clusters of such vessels, though once the mines were depleted the MC30c frigate would be virtually defenseless against enemy bombers until it reloaded. The shield generator of the ship, like other Mon Calamari craft, was hidden within the superstructure and therefore harder to destroy. Because of the vessel's better placement, the shields were able to regenerate at a continuous rate until the ship's destruction even if the weapons systems were suffering damage. Ships of this kind served the Alliance through most of the Galactic Civil War, in various configurations, and continued into the early reign of the New Republic. MC30 frigates were seen in the skies of Nar Shaddaa alongside other Republic ships such as GR-75 transports and CR90 corvettes in 5 ABY, during Kyle Katarn's visit with 8t88. At some point, a MC30c frigate, an EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate and an X-wing starfighter were involved in a space battle with several TIE/Ln starfighters, an event that was later made into a painting focusing on the X-wing. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: rebel Alliance, New Republic, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Frigate Class: MC 30 Manufacturer: Mon Cal Shipyards Crew: 820 + 95 troops/pilots/flight crew Cargo: 5 000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 75 000 Bridge - 10 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 4 000 Secondary Sensor/Comm Array - 1 500 Turbolasers (16) - 400 Twin Laser Cannons (16) - 300 Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) - 800 Cluster Bomb Launchers (6) - 500 Hanger - 5 000 Engines (5) - 8 000 ea Shields - 25 000 per side (150 000 total) AR - 16 Armour - stop attacks up ton and including 80md. Attacks that do more than that do full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered 3 - the ship has 200 000 mdc in back up shields available. A succesful Weapon Systems skill roll allows the operator to bring he shields in one arc back up to full capacity. Takes 1 full melee to occur. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour). Back up system is class 10 (40 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 years. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 580m Height: 80m Width: 120m Weight: millions of tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbloasers (16, 2 front, 2 rear, 6 left, 6 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE: 30 000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannons (16, 2 front, 2 rear, 6 left, 6 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE: 20 000km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (2, forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: orbital bombardment RANGE: 28 000km DAMAGE: 7d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee per launcher PAYLOAD: 100 torpedoes totalcaried on board BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Cluster Bomb Launchers (6, 1 front, 1 rear, 2 left, 2 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-warhead RANGE: 1km DAMAGE: 1d4x100 to all ships in range RATE OF FIRE: 1 PAYLOAD: 6 per launcher BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam (2, 1 left, 1 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture RANGE: 12 000km DAMAGE: Ship caught, -15% to oppsing piloting rolls to break free RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hypoerspace transceiver with virtually unlimited range and Subspace transceiver with a range of 80 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished 2 years PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60Ly. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 120 000 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500 000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge versus capital ships +15% piloting rolls Carried Craft 12 Starfighters 1 Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)